Coffee Shop Chronicles
by sci-fi.is.my.life
Summary: What happens when you throw a dash of Jack, a spoon of Ianto, a hint of Tosh and a dash of Owen? And as teenagers? You get Coffee Shop Chronicles of course . . . Chapter 11 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coffee Shop Chronicles

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Summary: Teenaged Jack and Ianto work in Ianto's older brother's coffee shop in

Cardiff

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, Russell T. Davies, John Barrowman or Gareth David-Lloyd. I also may not look like much but I'm pro at pretending to be a ninja

_______________________________________________________________

Jack walked into the café late as usual and dumped his bag under the counter.

"Hey Ianto" He yelled in the general direction of the coffee machine.

"Hello, Jack" Jack grabbed his apron from the hook and walked over to the waiting Ianto

"Do me … up?" Ianto rolled his eyes at the familiar action, he reached around to grab Jack's straps from where they hung at his hips and just to be a tease ran his fingers lightly over Jack's hips. He quickly tied the straps before he was pinned to the counter by a rather lust driven Jack. puff after puff of warm air blew from jacks mouth all over Ianto's face.

"The things you do to my Ianto Jones"

"Oi, Harkness stop molesting my brother." Jack turned around and leant on the counter next to Ianto.

"You know he loves it Owen" He snaked his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him ever closer.

"Whatever, look the rush hour is about to start so save it, ok?"

"Yeah yeah" he hugged Ianto for a long moment before the bell jangled alerting the pair to a customer.

"At it again Jack?" Jack released Ianto, who turned to the coffee machine to start brewing

"You know is Tosh"

"Hey Ianto" A dark haired head appeared over top of the coffee machine.

"Hey, Tosh. Usual?"

"Yes please." She turned back to focus on Jack

"Have you finished your Macbeth essay yet or are you just going to wait and then freak and do it last second?" Jack placed his hand over his heart

"Tosh, you wound me." She quirked an eyebrow

"Well have you" Jack grinned

"Nope but I'm sure Ianto'll help me though. Won't you Yan?"

"Don't I always?"

"See Tosh problem solved or should I say essay written?"

"You are one lazy guy Jack Harkness."

"I am not" Jack replied indignantly

"Sure sure."

"Anyway, that'll be 3 quid fifty." She handed over the money just as Ianto set her cup down. She took a sip and sighed.

"Amazing as always, thanks Ianto"

"You're welcome"

"See you guys on Monday"

twin cries of "Bye Tosh" followed her as she left the shop.

Jack turned to begin 'harassing' Ianto again when he was interrupted by a pissed off looking Owen.

"Jack you've gotta get on time. Mike's having my ass over you always being late." Jack quickly ran through all the comebacks he _could _say but then after a quick assessment of just how angry Owen was, decided against it settling for a simple

"Sure, Owen"

"Thanks" Jack leered at Ianto

"Wouldn't want to miss a chance to molest my favourite Welshman would I now?" Ianto heaved a long suffering sigh as Owen disappeared out back. Jack slunk over to Ianto until they were only millimetres apart.

"So how about we …" whatever Jack had been about to say was cut off by the door opening. the phrase 'saved by the bell' ran through Ianto's mind.

After the first few customers business really started to pick up earning them once again the reputation if the best coffee house in Cardiff and possibly Wales thanks to Ianto's magic control of the coffee machine. only the best would do. Jacks mind flashed back to his job interview and the beginning of his infatuation with Ianto.

*Flashback*

Jack sat down in front of his interviewers.

"So, Jack, you're looking for a job."

"Yes, I need to save for uni some how" Jack said with a crooked grin.

"We checked out your references and everything seems good. we'll just ask you some questions."

"Ok"

"How hot do you roast your beans?"

The flashback skimmed the interview till the last three questions.

"Well, we just have one last set of questions for you. Ianto!"

A brown haired, blue eyed, tall, lanky yet muscular teenager about Jacks age poked his head around the door. Jack thought he recognised him from school.

"Yeah?"

"New one, your turn." Ianto turned his eyes to the visitor's chair and the person sitting in it. Jack felt his breathing hitch as Ianto's eyes raked along his form.

"First, how do you take your coffee?"

"Black straight" Ianto nodded in silent appreciation

"Secondly, if there are any toppings on the coffee what must first be put in the coffee?"

"Steamed milk with foam"

"Finally, should you ever blend Cuban and Irish cream coffee beans?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Irish cream is a flavour of coffee not an actual bean."

"Good." He turned to Owen and Mike "I like him." and left.

Mike and Owen looked shocked

"you're the only one out of over 30 people he's liked"

"You've got the job. You start on Monday 4 o'clock, sharp."

*End Flashback*

"Jack could you please start cleaning up the dishes and then we can head back to mine to write your essay"

"On it" Jack walked into the kitchen and started stacking the cups on the racks to go in the ginormous steriliser thing that had always scared Jack. Just a bit.

"You can't still be scared of that thing can you?" Jack looked up to find Ianto walking towards him. He lent against the bench and folded his arms

"Of course I'm not. Why'd you think so?" Ianto walked forward and lent against the bench opposite Jack, mirroring his stance.

"well it may have been the way that you look at it like it's going to bite you or it could have been how you always flinch when it beeps or it may have _possibly _been the way you always say ' That evil thing scares the shit out of me'. Take your pick."

Jack stepped forward and put one arm either side of Ianto, pinning him to the bench. He leant in till their lips were mere centimetres apart.

"You think I'm scared of that thing?" Ianto inclined his head and left it there until Jack's mouth, nose and brain were filled with Ianto and his edible scent.

"I don't think I know" Jack for the life of him couldn't remember what Ianto was referring to. Jack was just about to move forward when a shrill beep from behind them made Ianto turn. Jack sighed and buried his head in the crook of Ianto's neck, pressing a small kiss into it.

"Come on the faster we get this done the faster we can get home." Jack smiled as Ianto referred to his apartment as both their homes.

"Is that a promise?" Ianto smirked

"Maybe … If you be good and do your chores."

Jack straightened up and saluted

"Yes, Sir"

After a few moments of drying silently side by side, Owen stuck his head around the door.

"You guys can go, Mike and I will finish up here." Both of them grinned and threw down there dish-towels

"Thanks Owen"

"Thanks, Bro"

"Have you got enough food and stuff at your apartment Ianto?" Ianto turned around to let Jack undo his apron.

"Yes, amazingly Jack hasn't eaten it all"

"Hey I help you shop."

"Only so you know there's food you like"

"But still."

"Just call if you need anything, ok?"

"Sure sure" he turned to Jack" You coming?"

"As if I could say no to you."

"Grab you helmet then." Jack went to the coat cupboard, got his helmet and ran out to meet Ianto on his motorbike. As they sped down the roads Jack's mind flashed back to their first rode together.

*Flashback*

Jack had been looking for almost all of lunch break to find the Welshman who had entranced him so. he'd looked for him in all the places he could think of the year12 common room, all the other common rooms, the computer labs, the science labs, the cafeteria, the quad and he was just heading to the last place he could think of; the library. jack didn't know why he was so captivated by the Welshman. he was so engrossed with his mental musings that he didn't notice another person walking towards him until they collided with such force that Jack started to fall until two strong hands closed around his biceps and steadied him. He looked up to apologise until he realised who he'd walked into. Ianto.

"Ianto" Ianto's eyes met Jacks and the recognition in them was undeniable.

"Jack." Jack mentally shook himself and flashed his megawatt grin.

"Hey I was wondering … if it's ok with you … would you be able to help me write my Othello essay, I'm a bit stuck." Ianto raised an eyebrow and jack bit his tongue to stop himself groaning. Damn that Welshman for being so hot.

"Sure, when?"

"How about after school?"

"Sure why don't you come over to mine?" Jack gulped how would he survive an entire evening with Ianto without trying to jump him?

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the car park after school?"

Ianto grinned.

"See you then" With that he left Jack standing in the middle of the corridor looking like a stunned mullet.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Jack. He walked out of physics with absolutely no idea of what had gone on during the lesson. As he got closer to the student car park he felt as though a herd of hyper active elephants were romping around inside in stomach. he walked through the car park scanning for Ianto. his gaze passed black cars, blue cars, shiny cars, beaten up cars until his gaze fell on a shiny black motorbike with Ianto leaning against it looking just _mouth-watering. _a grin broke out on his face as he walked over to Ianto. Ianto looked up and returned his smile, with one of his own that made Jacks heart stuttered and floundered for a moment before regaining its normal rhythm.

"Hey" jacks mouth felt dry.

"Uh-hey"

"Ready to write an essay?"

"Sure"

"How'd you get here by the way?"

"Here?" Ianto rolled his eyes

"School"  
"I walked" Ianto reached behind him."

"Cool put this on." he presented Jack with a shiny black motor helmet.

"You want me to ride with you?"

"Is that a problem?" Sarcasm coloured his tone

"No, not at all" Ianto swung his leg over the bike and patted the seat beside him

"Hop on" Jack tried and failed to get on the bike as smoothly as Ianto "Hold on and for God's sake don't let go."

The bike roared to life underneath them before settling down to a rumbling purr. The vibrations moved them closer together until Jack was plastered to Ianto's back. Ianto twisted the throttle and they leapt forward causing Jack to yelp and cling to the other boy. He felt Ianto laugh through he arms and chest. After a few minutes of holding on for dear life Jack started to look around and enjoy the ride. All too soon they glided to a stop. Ianto took off his helmet and shook out his hair out of his eyes.

"Still alive back there?" Jack released hi hold on Ianto's, as he'd discovered well formed and muscled chest. He let out a shaky grin as he slid off the bike.

"Yeah"

*End Flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coffee Shop Chronicles

Pairings: Teenaged Jack/Ianto

Disclaimer: No officer I haven't seen Gareth David Lloyd or John Barrowman. . . What do you mean you can see them tied to my bed… I swear I have never seen these men before in my life…

________________________________________________________________

"When is the lift getting fixed? These bloody stairs will be the death of me!"

"It's not my fault that you aren't fit."

"Hmph mnable mdrnrfle" Ianto just grinned as he watched Jack puff and pant his way up the 7 flights of stairs to his apartment … though Jack spent so much time there is was practically his as well. He had even found some of jacks shirts and jeans when he went to do the washing.

"Surely you could have warned me that the lift had broken down so then we could have gone back to mine instead of having to hike all the up these fricken stairs, who I happen to hate right at the moment." they tramped in silence for a few steps before jack started complaining again.

"Why do you have to live up so high?"

"Better views, less noise."

"Uh, the sea is so over-rated and we make enough noise to drown out all the stuff downstairs anyway"

"More space, if we were downstairs my apartment wouldn't be as big."

"Yeah, well …" He trailed off lamely.

"Look we've only got this floor to go and we're there" Ianto replied sounding like a parent trying to coax a child into doing something that they did _not _want to do.

"Finally!"

Jack leant against the wall while Ianto unlocked the door. After the Welshman disappeared Jack sighed and heaved himself off the wall and trudged inside.

He dumped his bag in its normal place next to Ianto's.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please. I need to get some of my strength back; I swear those stairs want me dead." Ianto rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. As Ianto worked his coffee magic, Jack remembered his first visit to Ianto's apartment.

_*Flashback*_

_Jack slid shakily off the bike trying not to fall flat on his arse. Ianto on the other hand threw his leg off the bike and slid off all in a smooth motion._

_Jack looked up at the huge apartment building._

"_You live here?" Ianto looked up at the, to him, familiar building._

"_Sure do. Come on homework to do."_

_Jack followed Ianto into the lobby still looking up at the huge white washed building. The receptionist greeted Ianto as they walked across the marble floor._

"_Afternoon Ianto"_

"_Hi, Tom"_

"_Who's this then?"_

"_This is Jack." Jack smiled sheepishly._

"_Hi" Tom looked Jack up and down._

"_He'll do" Jack blushed and Ianto rolled his eyes._

"_Goodbye, tom" he said as he dragged Jack across to the elevator_

"_Bye, Ianto. Say hi to Owen for me."_

"_Will do." As they entered the sanctuary of the lift Ianto sighed_

"_So, what exactly do you need help with?"_

"_Well, McClure gave us this question that doesn't fit in with what we've been learning and discussing in class." Ianto nodded slowly._

"_McClure can be like that. She likes giving questions that make you think outside the box." The lift doors opened and jack followed Ianto out into the suspiciously small corridor. _

"_How come there aren't any other doors?"  
"Because I'm the only one up here."_

"_Woah."_

"_Yeah" The door clicked and sung open. "Welcome to my humble abode."_

_Jack looked around at the huge open space. He looked to the left at the kitchen which looked like it belonged in a high quality hotel. There was a 6 seater table in between the lounge. The lounge itself took up most of the main room of the apartment. The windows, which ran all around the entire room from hip height to ceiling, looked out over the bay. there were two extremely comfy looking couches sitting at right angles to each other facing possibly the biggest TV Jack would ever see in his entire life, a latest model slim line flat-screen. And underneath it was a collection of all the consoles Jack knew. X-box, Playstation 3, WII and a DVD player. Along the wall was a shelf that contained hundreds of DVDs and games. To the right there was a bookcase that covered the entire wall except for a doorway in the middle that went through to Ianto's bedroom holding shelves upon shelves of books._

"_Do you approve?" Jack spun around to face Ianto._

"_It's amazing. Do you live here by yourself?"_

"_Yes, after Mam and Tad died I lived with Owen and Katie but I felt like an intrusion, so I got Owen to let me live here."_

"_How'd Owen get it?"_

"_They left it to us in their will but I'm not old enough to legally own it yet so . . . "_

"_Oh." an awkward silence followed._

"_So, your essay?"_

"_Yeah I'll get it" Jack moved over to his bag and grabbed his English folder and pencil case." He sat next to Ianto at the table._

"_let's see analyse the blah blah blah. Ok what you've got to do is. . ." Ianto's deep voice faded into the background as Jack unwillingly felt the heat radiating off Ianto's body and just how close they were._

"_Jack, are you listening?" Jack snapped back to reality._

"_Yes." Ianto raised an eyebrow_

"_What did I just say?"_

"_Jack, are you listening" Jack replied with a cheeky grin._

"_Very funny, but seriously focus or we'll never get this done."_

"_Sure sure"_

_As Ianto explained what he had to do, Jack quickly got his essay done, or so he thought. As he finished Jack looked at the clock_

"_SHIT! It's ten to seven I told Mom I'd be home by six."_

"_Use my phone it's over there" Jack sprinted the short distance to the phone and dialled his number, bouncing up and down as he waited for his mom to pick up._

"_Hello Marie Harkness speaking"_

"_Hi Mom its Jack"_

"_Jack! Where are you I've been worried sick? I called all your friends and they said you'd gone off with someone from school on a motorbike. You know how I feel about them, Jack. You saw what happened to Grey." Jack shuddered remembering when his older brother had been on his friend's bike when they'd crashed sending both the driver and Grey into comas._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry but Ianto's a really good driver."_

"_Ianto?"  
"Yeah that's where I am, he helped me write my essay."_

"_That's ok Jack but a little warning next time, ok?"_

"_Ok Mom"_

"_Be home by 9 at the latest young man"_

"_Thanks Mom."_

"_Be safe, I love you."  
"You too Mom. Bye." Jack let out a sigh of relief as he hung up._

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, she was just worried no Scotland Yard involvement yet." They both grinned at each other._

"_That's good. Do you want me to drop you home now?"_

"_No, she said I can stay till 9, if that's ok with you?"_

"_Sure, I'd welcome the company."_

"_Great, so what do want to do now?" Ianto was just about to answer when a loud rumble from Jack's stomach cut him off. Jack's cheeks turned pink. "Dinnertime is it?"_

_Jack nodded sheepishly._

"_Chinese or pizza?"  
"Pizza defiantly_

"_I'll order you choose a game or something" _

_*End Flashback_  
"Jack. Jack? JACK!" Jack yelped and started looking around for the disaster.

"What! What happened!"  
"Nothing calm down." Ianto set the mugs of coffee on the table "what is up with you today you keep zoning out?"  
"I know I keep having these random flashbacks of when we first met. It's really weird"  
"Uh-huh."

"So …"  
"So …"

"WII?" Ianto smirked

"only if you're ready to be beaten by the miracle that is Jones, Ianto Jones, master Mario cart racer, supreme WII player, and ruler of the digital world and all within it" Jack grinned

"Dream on, Jonesy"

The pair leapt over the couch and impatiently waited for the game to load


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Coffee Shop Chronicles**

Rated: T for language and … implications ;D

Pairings: Teenaged Jack/Ianto

Disclaimer: I own nothing I just steal things then return them in the dead of night.

**Author's note: I have**** just been abandoned by Derek (This plot bunny's name) so I've got one more chapter before I run out of ideas. So if you've got any ideas or want this to go a certain way contact me through reviews or pm me. **

**Cheers **

**Sci-Fi**

**P.S You've got till Friday :D **

**________________________________________________________________**

"Take that, SCUM!"  
"Nevah, prepare to die, FOOL!!"

"Oh you're in for it now." Ianto pounced on Jack.

"AH! No stop! It tickles! IT TICKLES!!!!" Ianto grinned as Jack squirmed beneath him struggling to break free.

"Then concede, minion."

"You can never make me!" Ianto started tickling him again.

"Ok, OK! I concede."  
"And who is the best WII player in the world."  
"You are O high and mighty ruler of the digital world and all within it."

"That wasn't so hard was it?"

". . . No. But I should get a compensation prize." He grinned suggestively.

Ianto ran a finger down Jack's chest. Jack's breathing hitched and he inclined his head. Ianto leant down …

"IANTO! You around?"

"Oh for god's sake." Ianto muttered under his breath then louder "Yes Owen what do you want?"  
"I think I left my bag here a few days ago." Owen started rummaging around the kitchen and coat hook thing in the alcove by the door. Ianto watched from beside the couch as Owen got closer and closer to Jack, who was still lying on the floor.

Owen finally spotted Jack.

"Oh. Hello, Jack. I didn't know you were here."

"Hi, Owen." Jack stuck a hand up and looked pleadingly at Ianto. Ianto rolled his eyes and helped Jack up. Owen took in the ruffled hair and hastily pulled down t-shirts

"Oh… You guys are together?"

"And you couldn't tell that from the way we paw each other how exactly?"  
Ianto asked sarcasm layering his tone. Owen shrugged.

"I thought you guys were just being teenagers."

"Uh-huh"

"My bag!" Owen practically ran over to his satchel leaning against the wall by the TV. He grinned sheepishly at Jack and Ianto. "Found it"

"Right then"

"I'll leave you to it then" Owen went to the door and just before he shut the door he yelled out "You kids have fun now!"

Ianto threw him self onto the couch propped up against the arm rest. Jack did the same to the opposite end their knees met in the middle ( **AN**: Think feet ;D).

"So now that I'm ruler of the digital world yet again what do you want to do?"  
"Movie?"

"Yep you choose. I'll make popcorn"  
"YAY POPCORN!!!" Ianto rolled his eyes yet again

"You can be such a child sometimes"

"You love me anyway"  
"That I do" They both turned to their respective tasks.

Jack scanned the shelf for anything that appealed to him.

"Star Wars, James Bond or Dirty Harry?"  
"Dirty Harry." Jack took the DVD out of its case and put it in the machine. He jumped on the couch and waited for Ianto to bring the popcorn. A few minutes later with two bowls of popcorn, one huge one for Jack and a smaller one for himself. Jack dug a handful out and immediately started munching on it, leaving Ianto to start the movie.

= 2 OR SO HOURS LATER =

Jack looked at the clock, realising that he'd fallen asleep. He looked down to find a sleeping Ianto at the other end of the couch.

"Ianto, wake up"

"Am wake."

"No you're not, come on time for bed." Ianto sat up and let his feet thud to the ground. All with his eyes closed. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him up. Ianto sighed happily and buried his face in Jacks shoulder.

"You're nice and warm, Jack" Jack grinned Ianto was so adorable when he was sleepy.

"Come on sleepy head. Let's get you to bed." Ianto hummed in agreement but didn't move. Jack sighed and picked Ianto up; sliding his arms under Ianto's knees and his other arm under Ianto's shoulders. He waited for some sort of response from Ianto but the Welshman was already asleep. He nudged the bedroom door open with his hip and walked in sideways as not to knock Ianto's head on the hard wood of the doorframe. After laying Ianto on the ginormous king sized bed in the middle of the back wall Jack quickly stripped down to his boxers and did the same to Ianto. He put Ianto's clothes in the laundry basket in the bathroom.

"Jack, hurry up am cold." Jack Crawled over to Ianto and curled himself around the almost sleeping Welshman. Ianto turned over and wrapped his arms around Jack as he would a teddy bear. They both sighed with content before falling into twin deep sleeps within seconds.

_He was sprinting down the road. He had to get there in time to warn Ianto of the danger. _

"_Ianto!" Ianto turned around and smiled at him_

"_Look out!" Ianto's face fell and he turned in slow motion to see the truck ploughing towards him. Jack saw the horror and shock that played across Ianto's face. Jack watched in abstract terror as Ianto planted his feet, spread his hands and yelled_

"_ARETE!" The truck stopped, it just stopped. One second it was going to kill the Welshman and the next it was still._

_Then Ianto's foot slipped. The truck resumed its path to Ianto._

"_IANTO!!!!"_

He woke with a start covered in cold sweat to Ianto's concerned face

"Jack, are you ok?" Jack sobbed with relief as he clung to Ianto. Ianto hugged Jack back and crooned soothingly. Jack started pressing kisses to Ianto's face, neck, chest and lips.

"Jack, what's the matter?"  
"Thought…you were…dead" Ianto twisted his fingers into Jack's hair.

"I'm not going anywhere" then neither spoke for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coffee Shop Chronicles**

Chapter 4

Pairings: Jack/Ianto (Teenaged if you haven't picked that up already ; D)

Rated: T for implications

Disclaimer: What you can't do that to me… handcuffs out already… ohhh kinky police officer… Gareth you traitor… oh come on you know you enjoyed that…

Author's note: I know it's short, sorry, but I'll put the actual party scene up tomorrow or later on tonight I'm not sure…

P.S Sorry to all of you who read the first version of this but I forgot to edit before putting it up so, yeah, sorry about that.

Sci-fi

Jack looked up from his magazine and over to Ianto, who was doing . . . something on his laptop. He opened his mouth to speak then thinking better of it shut his mouth and looked down at his magazine. He did this at least seven times before Ianto snapped.

"For god's sake Jack just ask already!" Jack looked up in surprise.

"What?" Ianto huffed and rolled his eyes

"You keep looking at me you obviously want something just spit it out already"

"Oh… Do you want to go clubbing?" Ianto raised an eyebrow

"Is that all you wanted?" Jack nodded mutely.

"Then why didn't you just ask you idiot?"

"Because I thought you might say no?"

"Uh huh and why is that a question?" Jack held his magazine in front of himself as a merge defence against the annoyed Ianto

"Because I'm nervous AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!!"

"FINE THEN IF THAT'S THE WAY WE'RE GOING TO PLAY THIS!"  
Ianto flung himself at Jack and they tumbled to the floor. Ianto used Jack's momentary distraction to roll them over so that he was straddling Jack's hips (again). He leant down and licked a path down Jack's neck turning the semi-fuming teen beneath him to stop his mental rant and wind his fingers through Ianto's hair.

"You…need to…say what…you…want…if you really …want it." HE kissed his way down Jack's neck before smirking at him. "Anything you'd like to add?"  
"Just don't fucking stop."

Ianto grinned before resuming his devouring of Jack's body.

(Later on … you know *cough* after)

Ianto carded his fingers through Jacks sweaty hair. Jack looked up and remembered what the entire ordeal (albeit a rather pleasant ordeal, but an ordeal none the less) was about.

"You still didn't answer my question by the way." Ianto smiled softly.

"No I don't suppose I did."

"So?"

"Yeah I do, you round up the gang I'm going to go and have a shower … you made quite a mess." Jack just grinned sleepily and hummed in agreement and happiness.

= A bit later =

Ianto looked up from the newspaper he was reading as Jack walked in topless and hair dripping.

"Looking good, lover" Jack smirked at Ianto's pet name for him

"You haven't called me that in ages." Ianto merely shrugged and returned to his newspaper. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Ianto's phone buzzed. Jack looked up with interest as Ianto read his text.

"Who's it from?"

"Martha and Tom are going to meet us down at the bar in a couple of hours"  
"Oh, cool"

"Who else is coming?"  
"Um Tom and Martha, Tosh and Mary, Rose and John, Stephanie and Oliver. I think that's it."

"Cool that's good amount of people to get this party started"

Jack laughed and shook his head at Ianto's phoney gangster accent.

"Alright then my gangta boy can I have this dance?"  
Jack swept Ianto into his arms and they whirled around the living room to the song currently playing out of Ianto's speakers.

_All__ that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_All__ that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_If looks could kill_

_I'd be in trouble right now_

_Time stands still when you're around_

_I gave you all my time_

_And you gave me all lies_

_And you've just come around_

_To say goodbye_

_And now here we stand _

_With our hearts in our hands_

_Squeezing out all the lies_

_All that I have _

_Is a message unclear? _

_What else is there to decide? _

_All that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_All__ that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_You promised me your soul_

_But then left me in the cold_

_No wanting and without_

_A reason_

_You__'re placing yourself in a world of mistrust_

_You're making excuses it's not you _

_It's us_

_Well how can something unspoken seem_

_So loud_

_And now__ all that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_All that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_The operator comes down on the line_

_He said__ hurry up man _

_Cause__ you ain't got much time_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_All__ that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_All that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_All that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_All that I'm hearing from you is white noise_

_White noise_

_White noise_

_All that I'm hearing from you_

(White Noise by The Living End)


	5. Chapter 5

Coffee Shop Chronicles

Chapter: 5

Rating: T for innuendo and general bed language

Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Chris, Martha/Tom, Rose/John, Stephanie/Oliver. All teenagers who else could wreak as much havoc?

Disclaimer: You can't leave me here! . . . Oh . . . You can. . Hey Kurley what are you in for? Stalking Tennent again? . . . Hey! Don't you try and kill me with a sharpened fork. . .

The pair moved to the group of couches assembled at the back of the dimly lit bar. as they approached a head poked up from the couch against the back wall.

"JANTO!" Jack and Ianto cringed at their nick name

"Hello, Stephanie, Guys" As they sat on the only empty couch Jack and Ianto were greeted by 'Hey's 'Hi's and a few reverse nods.

After they were seated comfortably, legs entwined and sipping on their respective drinks Ianto looked around

"So what are we going to play tonight?"

"We haven't played 21 in awhile"

"What's 21" The entire group looked at Tom in shock."O…K stop looking at me like I've grown a third head" Tosh was the first to regain her composure.

"Well each person says a set of up to 3 consecutive numbers, like 1 2 3 then the next person does the same and so on until you hit 21. The person who says 21 has to take a truth or dare from the person who started counting. If the person doesn't want to take the question or dare they can choose to kiss the next person who won't take their dare, but you can only use that once. I think that's all the rules." She looked around at the others to make sure she hadn't forgotten any.

"Oh I get it; it's like spin the bottle with numbers." Martha smiled at her boyfriend

"Yeah, I can't believe you got it so fast, took me ages"

"I'm sure you're just saying that." After the pair had finished their lovey-dovey mushy-ness Tosh spoke up

"Shall I start?" After receiving nods from everyone she started counting " 1 2"

"3"

"4 5" Ianto grinned at Jack

"6 7 8" Jack grinned right back

"9" Stephanie chimed

"10 11" Oliver leant into Stephanie

"12 13 14" John looked at Rose

"15" Rose looked at John

"16" Martha smiled encouragingly at Tom

"17 18" Tom smiled back

"19" Chris said un enthusiastically

"20" Tosh grinned smelling victory

"21. Damn!" Tosh turned her predatory gaze on Ianto.

"So, Yani. What'll it be? Truth? . . . or dare?" Ianto gulped Tosh was known for her terrifying dares but her truth questions were just as bad. He was royally stuffed.

"Uh . . . Truth" Oh _crap _that smile couldn't mean anything good.

"Ok then. When were you last on the bottom?" Ianto's ears flushed bright red.

"5 days ago" he mumbled. Everyone laughed at his obvious embarrassment.

Ianto swallowed.

"I guess I start then. 1 2 3"

"4 5 "

"6 7 8"

"9 10 11"

"12 13"

"14 15"

"16"

"17 18"

"19 20"

"21 nooooooooooo" Ianto grinned at Tosh

"That, my dear Tosh, is called karma"

"You are a cruel evil man, Ianto Jones" Ianto sighed happily

"I know. So what'll it be? Truth or dare."

"Dang it. Fine truth" Ianto's dares were almost as intense as Tosh's but his generally were for the good of the people who took them, Tosh's were just plain evil.

"Out of us here, who did you shag first?" Tosh glared angrily at Ianto, while the rest of the friends just looked shocked. They hadn't known Tosh had been with anyone before Chris, which left the question of who?

"I'll take the mystery snog." Everyone groaned in disappointment

"I'll get you one day, Sato"

"You better just watch your back, Jones, coz one day I will cut you open, string you up and strangle you with you own large intestine."

"At lest I'll die happy and with joy in my heart."

The pair glared at each other until Jack cleared his throat and interrupted their stare off

"I'll start next"

The game continued for a few more hours

Many drinks, a tonne of embarrassment and lots laughter later on found Jack and Ianto snogging on their couch, Stephanie and Oliver playing slapsies, Rose and John having an … intimate conversation, Martha and Tom curled up against one arm of their couch just content to hold each other and Tosh and Chris having a heated argument over the rules of Mornington Crescent.

"Let's play have you never!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Stephanie.

"Ok" Jack crawled off Ianto so that they could both sit up

"I'll start" Ianto rolled his eyes

"Tosh you always start. Let someone else have a go" Tosh pouted and slumped back in her seat

"Fine, John you start"

"Ok, I have never lost a game of monopoly" Ianto drank

Rose went next

"I have never been to France" Oliver, Stephanie and Tom drank

Jack thought for a moment " I have never told my parents what I do on nights like these" Everyone drank, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Ianto looked at his glass before speaking" I've never had rum" There was a pause as everyone fought against their drunken fogginess to remember if they'd ever drunken rum. They all shrugged and drunk any way.

The game continued as the each strove to find something they'd never done that everyone else had.

"Oh oh I've got one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Well go on then"

"I've never tripped a firewall when hacking into the MI5"

"Tosh. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Techno babble"

"Oh"

Ianto and John drank

"Ianto is that what you do on your laptop?"

"Only when I'm really bored"  
"Jack not keeping you busy enough?" Everyone laughed

"Ha Ha Tosh"

"Hey you were the one who walked right into that one, so don't go blaming me"

"You guys are such delinquents"

"Hey we are not! We just have a lot of free time and find it fun to annoy the technicians at MI5"

"Fair point, fair point"

"They nearly caught me once when I tried. Tripped a fire wall, nasty stuff. I only just managed to reroute my i.p. address in time."

Tosh, Ianto and John looked sympathetically at Chris. There was a moment of silence before Ianto leaned over and whispered something in Jack's ear. Jack abruptly stood up, pulling Ianto with him and cleared his throat.

"It's getting late, so we're going to ahem go now . . . "

There were 8 flashes of light as they all checked their phones to find, that it was in fact getting quite late and time leave. They got their coats and stood in front of the bar to bid goodbye and leave in two groups. Stephanie, Oliver, Martha, Tom, Rose and John going right and Tosh, Chris, Ianto and Jack going left.

With calls of 'Bye' and 'See you Monday' the friends set off home.

= A little bit later, outside Tosh's house=

Tosh and Chris turned to face Ianto and Jack

"That was fun guys."

"Yeah" Jack breathed "It was"

"I guess we'll see you on Monday then"

"Yep yep"

The pair walked up the path arms around each other and let themselves in. Just before shutting the door Tosh waved to them. They waved back and left as Tosh locked her door.

Jack wound his arm around Ianto's waist as he watched the puffs of cloud come out of his boyfriend's nose. Ianto smiled and did the same. They walked in silence until they were in the lift if Ianto's building.

Ianto turned to face Jack with a question burning on his lips; Jack could tell it was important, so he completely devoted his attention to him.

"Have I given you a key yet?"

"No, not yet" Ianto busied himself over his key ring for a few moments before handing Jack a key

"Here, it's your home as much as it is mine now." Jack swallowed the tears that threatened to choke him.

"Thank you, Ianto. This means the world to me" Ianto smiled softly and gently brushed his lips against Jack's. They broke apart as the lift doors opened bringing them to face Ianto's and now Jack's apartment door. Ianto took Jack's hand and led him to the door.

"Here, you do it" Jack slid the key into the lock and turned. There was a satisfying click and the door swung open. Before it was swung shut Ianto found himself pinned between the wall and the body of his boyfriend.

"Thank you, Ianto.." He kissed Ianto passionately to prove this. When the desire for air grew too great they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"How about we move this somewhere more comfortable?"  
"I like the way you think, Mr Jones"

AN. Have you figured out who John is? Reviews make me love you to the point of cyber stalking so you see the little green button . . . there, just there? Push it. I dare you ; D


	6. Chapter 6

Coffee Shop Chronicles

Chapter: 6

Pairings: Teen Jack/Ianto

Disclaimer: I own nothing except that random thoughts that occupy the space that is my mind and the ability to sing "What shall we do with a drunken sailor" and get it in everyone's heads and thus drive them insane. Completing my plan to drive everyone to the point where they will give me anything to make me stop. Including the title of 'Ruler of the World and all within it'. Now if only I could find a man in a little blue box . . .

AN: I love reviews *hint hint* they make me type faster. . .

A low groan alerted Ianto to the fact that Jack was now awake and in pain

"Ugh, my head. It huuuuuuuurts." Jack lay there in agony for a few seconds before Ianto appeared in the doorway holding a mug of coffee and a glass with some watery brown liquid in it, which he set down on the side table. Jack felt the bed dip as Ianto sat and cradled Jack's head in his lap.

"What did we do last night? I remember drinking, a really embarrassing game of 21, snogging, more drinking, a game of have you never, even more drinking, and . . . oh . . . you gave me a key. You told me this was my home now too."

Ianto nodded a carded his fingers through Jack's hair, massaging his pounding skull.

"I meant it too. I've been meaning to give you a key for ages."

Jack leant up to kiss him but was stopped by a flare of pain in his head. he fell back into Ianto's lap.

"Ow" Ianto twisted around to grab to glass

"Here Tosh's hangover cure. I found it outside with a note. Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure."

"There once was a man named Ianto

When paired with Jack was called Janto

All doused in smut

He took up the butt

An illustrious Robin Hood Panto" Jack laughed but groaned as his head trobbed in response.

"Oh poor baby, here"

Ianto tilted Jack's head up to let him drink the liquid without having to sit up. Jack closed his eyes and they sat in silence while the drink worked its magic in Jack's head.

"Thanks, can I have my coffee now?"

"Of course you may."

"YAY!" Ianto handed Jack his blue and white stripped mug that he loved. Jack blew on the steaming coffee before taking a noisy slurp.

"Your Mam called while you were asleep."

"What'd she want?"  
"To ask us to dinner and to remind you that you need to get your graduation invites out"

"But there are so many and half of them are smelly old people who don't even remember me. Does she want my arm will fall off before I even get through half of them?."

"Jack. There are twelve including your Mam and Grey."

"Exactly. So you do see my point" Ianto rolled his eyes before taking Jack's now empty mug and putting it back on the side table.

"You are such a drama queen"

"Oh yeah? If I'm such a dram queen what'd I use to shag you senseless last night?"  
"A strap on" Ianto burst out laughing at the look on Jacks face. That was the last straw for an insulted Jack. He leapt at Ianto pinning him to the bed.

"You think that's funny, do you?"

"Just a tad . . . Oh My God! Do that again."

"No"

"What?"

"No, I will not do that again." Ianto pouted and gazed up with big blue puppy eyes that took all of Jack will power to resist.

"Why for will you not do that again?"

"Because you wounded my pride by insulting my manhood"

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't dream of insulting your manhood" Ianto succeeded in freeing one of his arms

"Uh huh"

"I really am very sorry; now, would you please do that again?" Jack felt his resolve weakening as Ianto used his free hand to run a finger up and down his chest.

"No" Jack's resolve crumbled like a tonne of bricks when Ianto's hand disappeared further south. Those bloody puppy eyes.

"Please?"

"Fine! Ok you win!"

"Yes! Ianto 48 Jack 32" Ianto's victory cry was cut short by the reappearance of Jack's hand.

"I think that's Jack 38 Ianto 42. I'm almost winning"

"Stop talking. More important things to be doing"

"Fair point."

=Later on. Again. Bloody hell those two are at it more than horny rabbits in breeding season=

"Ianto. Iaaaaanto!"

"Yeah."

"I'm huuuungry."

"I do have a full pantry in the kitchen, where you happen to be."

"Yeah, but there's nothing I want in here."

"Well what do you propose to do?" Jack walked into their bedroom and perched next to Ianto on the bed.

"Let's go out for breakfast, well brunch."

"Ok then" Ianto reached for his jeans but was stopped by a hand on his waist.

"Do you have to get dressed?"

"If you want food then yes" Jack released his hold and leant back to watch his boyfriend get dressed.

After he had finished dressing, Ianto turned to find Jack grinning hungrily up at him, only they both knew Jack wasn't hungry for food.

"No wait until we get back. I just got dressed" Jack pouted.

"But its so much fun getting you out of those sexy, painted on jeans."

Ianto rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab his wallet. Jack followed wondering why Ianto was so tetchy this morning.

"Ianto" Ianto ignored him and kept looking for his wallet.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" Ianto still wouldn't face him. Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and spun him around. Ianto tried to pull away but Jack held tight.  
"Ianto, talk to me. I can see there is something upsetting you. Please let me help you." Ianto sighed and finally met Jacks gaze.

"Today's not really a good day for me, Jack." Jack thought for a few seconds before making the connection.

"Oh, Ianto. Is today the day of the accident?" Ianto nodded before hiding his face in Jacks shoulder and letting lose his tears. Jack rubbed his back and rocked them side to side gently as Ianto sobbed raggedly soaking his shirt. Jack had never seen Ianto so broken before. But he knew without a doubt he would do whatever Ianto needed him to.

After Ianto's sobs had stopped and his tears had run dry the pair were laying on the couch Jack curled around Ianto and Ianto trying to disappear into Jack.

"Do you think talking about it would help?"

"I don't know. The person at school tried to get me to but it didn't help"

"Maybe that was because they didn't know you like I do."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes"

Jack waited for Ianto to start talking

"Owen had just finished his degree and we were going on holiday together, one of the few times we weren't flying. Tad had decided that we were going to "rough it". Owen and I complained all the way.

_*Flashback*_

"_Tad, this is going to be horrible. It'll be all gross and have no reception or internet."_

"_For once in my entire life I agree with Owen, Tad. Really. Why are we doing this? It's not as if we can't afford to go to our hotel or why not our chateaux?"_

"_Because boys this will be good for you." Mam tried so hard to make it good for us_

"_How will it be good for us?"_

"_You'll actually go outside, instead of being cooped up inside all day"_

"_We're not inside all day. And when we are it's because it's raining.'_

"_He's got a point you know. And we do go outside I play rugby and basket ball and Owen's on the track team."_

"_Boys the faster you accept that we are doing this, the faster you'll be able to enjoy it."_

"_What if we don't want to enjoy it?"_

"_Well then you'll still be there but you'll be miserable at your own expense"_

_Owen just folded his arms with a hmph. When we arrived at the batch it wasn't so bad. We all had our own rooms and it was pretty comfy. We'd gotten groceries on the way but we were going to get take away because none of us could be bothered cooking. We all went to get them because we all like our food in different ways that only we knew how to do. As we were driving through town a car thief who had just stolen a car drove through a red light._

_*End Flashback*_

Ianto turned to face Jack.

"He hit us front on. Mam and Tad were sitting in the front and they died on impact. Owen and I were in the back we both broke a few bones, we got nothing that couldn't heal with time. While the bastard that hit us got away with nothing. Although he was sent to prison it couldn't bring Mam and Tad back to us. Owen took me in and together we planned their cremation. We tried to get on and live our lives together but he and Katie were just starting their lives together and I felt like I was just getting in the way. After a while I asked if I could move here. Owen wanted to know why and I told him how I felt. He tried to tell me I was wrong and we had a huge fight. Katie was the one who calmed us down and convinced Owen to give me a test period and if I didn't like it I could go back. Owen finally agreed and I moved here the only condition was he and Katie would come once a week to check on me and that I would take a job at his coffee shop so he could keep an eye on me. It turned out well. My coffee making skills came in good use and then under demand. Owen and Mike were amazed when they won the best coffee house of the year. Everything was good and we were all happy. Owen and Katie got on with their lives and I got on with mine. All my friends were there to help me through it and each year Tosh would come with me to their grave to offer a shoulder to cry on after I'd said what I needed to." Ianto took shuddering breath

They lay in silence for a timeless moment.

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Ianto. I want to help you ok? I love you and never want to see you hurting" Ianto smiled a little

"I love you too, Jack" They fell back into silence until a rumble from Jack's stomach made them both laugh.

"Food time I think, don't you"

"I think so"

Together they sat up and walked to the door. Ianto grabbed his messenger bag and coat. As he put it on he patted down the pockets and found what he'd been looking for all morning

"My wallet!"

AN: OMG I didn't mean for it to go that way. I feel sad now . . . : (


	7. Chapter 7

Coffee Shop Chronicles

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Chapter Summary: Ianto and Jack work through Ianto's grief on the anniversary of Ianto's parents death.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas in my head, the words on my page and the love of Torchwood that is shared by people all over the world

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long Derek ran away again. . . I really nust get him a lead. Anyway read and enjoy

Sci-fi

"Hey Jack" Jack looked up from his bagel.

"Yeah?" Ianto avoided Jack's inquisitive gaze as he scratched the back of his head wondering how to phrase his question

"I … need to go and see them" Blue met blue churning with emotion

"Sure. Anything you need. Shall I drive?" Ianto's shoulders sagged with relief.

"Please, I don't think I could drive today." Jack nodded and without another word the pair left the café.

=In Jack's car a while later=

The raindrops slowly making their way back to earth, defying gravity even for a short period of time captivated Ianto. He didn't feel the air blowing on his arms, he didn't see Jack's nervous glances between him and the road, all he saw were the blurring greys and greens of the outside world.

As the car slowed he was jolted back to reality.

"I'll go and get them to open the gates"  
"Ok sure. Do you want me to come?"  
"No its fine."

The rain had slowed to a misty drizzle and was barely noticed by the mourning teen.

The black marble columns of the front office of the cemetery welcomed Ianto in. A bell jangled as the door swung open. A quick glance around his setting let Ianto know that nothing had changed since his visit last year.

"Hello, love. Can I help you?" Ianto turned to face the small motherly looking receptionist

"Yeah Ianto Jones to see Mary and Jason Jones" She walked over to a computer and taped a few keys.

"If you drive on through I'll open the gates"  
"Thanks"  
"You go on through when you're ready, dear" Ianto nodded his thanks and walked back out to the car. Jack looked at him with obvious concern as Ianto slid into his seat.

"We can go on through" Jack winced at the dead hollow sound of his boyfriend's voice

"Ok" He started up the car and pulled smoothly through the wrought iron gates.

They drove along the small winding road. After a few minutes in heavy silence Ianto pointed to the start of a row of graves.

"Just pull in here" Jack stopped the car and half turned to face Ianto. Ianto's eyes looked as dead and hollow as his voice. They showed Jack a world of pain that he had never known to exist in Ianto, the person who had helped him through so many things from the loss of his favourite goldfish to partying all night long with Tosh and the gang, another world Jack hadn't known existed until he met Ianto.

"I'll be back in a while" A blast of cold air hit the flesh on Jacks arm raising goose bumps.

"Do you want me to come?"  
"No I'll be fine" Ianto slid out of the seat and shut the door with a 'bang' Jack watched in hopeless desperation as Ianto's form faded into the mist the surrounded the car.

He walked past gravestone after gravestone searching for the pair that had and still did mean the security everyone didn't know they needed until it was gone, the warmth of a mothers love, the feeling of a fathers pride, the sense of belonging only a family could bring.

The familiar pure white marble gravestones rose up like a pair of teeth from the well tended grass. A small bunch of red, yellow and purple tulips sat in the flower holders at the bottom of the graves.

"Hi Mam, Tad I've missed you" A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Tosh I don't know what to do. He seems so dead and hollow, like he's missing part of himself. What do I do to fix him? I'm so lost I've never felt so helpless"  
_"It's ok, Jack he goes through this every year. Just be there for him. Hug him, let_ _him know he's loved"  
_"But I love him more than anything and he knows that"  
_"I know that he does but he always feels lonely after he sees them so just really_ _let him know he has someone to turn to"  
_"Ok I will, thanks, Tosh"  
_"No probs, Jack"  
_"See you tomorrow I guess"  
_"Yep yep see you"_

Tears rolled unchecked down his face. Adding to the water already wrapping around him, soaking him to the bone.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much its just… so hard. I've tried I really have but I get half way here and I can't make myself come" He took a deep breath trying to settle his racing heart, the ragged breathing that was sounding more and more like sobs

"You remember Jack? Things are going so well. He's basically living with me now. You would have loved him, you really would. His Mam sends us cooking sometimes when she makes cookies or slices or anything else she makes" The ragged gasps finally turned to sobs and he fell to his knees. His arms wrapped around his body trying to stop the pain in his heart ripping him in two.

He was getting nervous. Ianto had been gone for almost half an hour and the rain was getting heavier. The heater was starting to falter and the radio didn't hold his interest so he switched to the CD player. It was the CD Ianto had given him for Christmas last year. The slow mournful rhythm of Red Jumpsuit Apparatus began to fill the car.

_When I see your smile _

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

He knew what he had to do.

As his sobs subsided he realised that he was soaked through. He hauled himself off the sodden grass and gently touched each of the stones pretending for a moment that he could feel the warmth of his parents hands in his.

"I'll always miss you."

He turned and walked back towards the car, but he wasn't moving fast enough to escape the feelings rushing up behind him. He moved faster and faster until he was in a full out sprint. He passed a startled body but pushed faster still. Cries of his name were falling behind him.

He headed out into the mist to find Ianto. The squelching of his steps echoed in the fog. He shuddered to think what could be out there. As he neared the place where Ianto's parents were buried hurried footsteps started coming towards him.

"Ianto? Is that you?"  
A blur streaked past him and he turned immediately to follow it.

"Ianto! Ianto come back" The figure didn't slow. Soon he was left alone sprinting after his distraught boyfriend.

As he reached the grove of trees that lay to the north of the cemetery Ianto slowed to a stop. His breath filled the copse of trees and filled it up but made it seem as if Ianto was the only one in the whole world at the same time.

"Ianto!" He whirled around to face the other person.

"Jack" Jack put his hands on his hips trying to stretch out the stitch in his side as he paced around the space in the trees. Ianto watched impassively as Jack walked over and stood less than a foot away from his chest. They stared into each others eyes trying to find the answers that were buried there. With a strangled cry Ianto fell into Jack's waiting arms.

"It'll be ok. It'll be ok" was whispered like a mantra into Ianto's ear as Jack tried to calm him.

Finally Ianto's eyes ran dry and he pulled back from Jack's embrace. They walked hand in hand back to the car and began the long ride home.

When they arrived at the flat They walked through the empty lobby and into the lift. As the lift itself ascended Ianto leant on Jack looking for warmth and the love he needed. He stood as Jack unlocked the door and pulled him inside. He watched Jack run a bath and let the warm water flow over his body and wash the sadness from his body as Jack held his hand over the top of the bath. He let Jack dry him and help him into a clean pair of boxers. Together they lay holding each other and looking into each others eyes finding g only love and support.

"I love you"

"I know"


	8. I made it through the rain

Coffee Shop Chronicles

Chapter: 8

Pairings: JANTO! Shut up Stephanie. NEVAH! Alright you asked for it. STOP IT TICKLES.

Summary: Our favourite teens decide to get out of the apartment, but where do they go . . .

Disclaimer: After long and intense discussions with BBC I have been rejected in my plight to buy the rights to Torchwood and all related hotness for $6.50 and a chocolate coin. So I guess I don't own John Barrowman, Gareth David-Lloyd or Torchwood. WOE IS I

Authors Note: Did I tell you I'd have it up today? I got two whole chapters in their entirety up in less than 24 hours! WOOG! Go and listen to Attics to Eden by Madina Lake it is frelling AMAZING.

Enjoy

Sci-fi

6:04 glared red, burning Jack's retinas _again _from the bedside table. He would really have to get Ianto a new alarm clock, this one was just made to be eye killing. He rolled over and felt around for Ianto, nothing. Sitting up in confusion and worry he got up a headed out into the kitchen, wincing as his feet hit the cold floor. Yawning as he walked into the main room of the flat looking for the other teen, he spotted a small figure hunched up sitting on the deep window sill watching the moon set and the sun rise, staining the sky crimson like spilled blood.

"Ianto" The figure uncurled itself and looked at Jack. They watched each other in silence as Jack joined Ianto on the window sill. Sharing their body heat to chase away the morning's cold.

The sun slowly rose over the horizon until the city below them was illuminated in early morning light. Cars and people began to flow from building and car parks. The scurried like worker ants never once glancing up from their path. Never noticing the two teens watching from the skies above.

There was a small crease between Ianto's eyebrows alerted Jack to the fact that Ianto was thinking hard about something very serious.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life"

"Oh" Jack couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed by Ianto's answer

"And how lucky I was to have the people I do in my life"

"Oh" Ianto finally met Jack's eyes

"You know that you mean the world to me"  
". . . Yeah. You too"

Ianto turned to look out the window again apparently not feeling Jack's inquisitive gaze aimed at the side of his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just felt like I needed to say"

"Oh" The aimless searching out of the window again.

Silence loomed and threatened to overwhelm.

"So what do you want to do today" Ianto shrugged

"Anything you'd like to do, I'm not overly fussed"

"Ok then. How about we go ice skating" A flicker of emotion flew through Ianto's eyes before settling on humour.

"Sure why not" There was sarcasm creeping into Ianto's voice coaxing a smile to Jack's lips.

"We should go and get dressed" He sprang to his feet pulling Ianto with him"We have to get there while the ice is still clean otherwise it's like skating through frozen coke. Blag" Ianto smiled at his boyfriends catching enthusiasm.

"Ok ok. We need coats and thick socks. Really thick soaks otherwise we'll get blisters. Nasty things hurt like a bitch the next day. They're like hangovers for your feet"

"Hangovers for your feet?"  
"Yeah, hurt like a bitch, throb and leak gross stuff"  
"How do hangovers leaks gross stuff?"  
"Think about the porcelain phone we call on when we're hung over"

"Oh, I see"

"Yeah" Jack suddenly lurched forward into the closet and shoved a handful of clothes at Ianto. Ianto shook them out and quirked an eyebrow at Jack. Jack grinned

"Really"

"Really really"

"You want me to wear this"  
"Mm hmm"

"You've got to be kidding me" The grin starched even wider if that was possible which it obviously was because Ianto was sure that Jack's grin had gotten bigger.

"Nope 100% serious 110% on a good day" Ianto shook his head in disbelief.

"Ok, fine, you win, I'll wear this"  
"YES" Jack punched the air in victory

"But there are conditions" His grin fell a few centimetres  
"Oh crap" A smirk started spreading itself onto Ianto's face.

"If I wear this you will owe me something to be settled on a later date. It could be big, but it could be inconsequential. You won't know until I ask" Jack considered for a second before his grin seeped back onto his face and he stuck out a hand into the space between them.

"Deal" Ianto grasped Jack's hand and shook it twice.

"Deal I hope you know what you're getting yourself into" Jack leered

"I hope I do too" Ianto turned away and sat on the bed to pull on the skin tight black skinny jeans with an assortment of chains hooked into the belt loops. He reached for the plain white tee and black demin waistcoat and pulled them on too. Jack stood back with his arms folded across his chest, watching Ianto pull on the clothes he'd picked out a few minutes before. Ianto turned to face Jack fully dressed. Jack sauntered through the space between them and wound his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto pressed forward and melded their forms together. Jack's lips met Ianto's. After a few moments of sweet pure bliss Jack pulled back.

"Yum" Making a noise akin to a purr in the back of his throat he ran his hand up under the clinging fabric of Ianto's t-shirt.

"Uh uh uh. You wanted me to wear this and now it's staying on until at least after midday" Jack pouted but didn't removed his hand from its spot on Ianto's chest. Turbulent blue tried to force its way into the sympathy and lust that Jack knew lay within Ianto.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me anymore Jack"

"Damn it!" Jack huffed like a small child. Ianto smiled at his boyfriend's childish nature. He quickly pecked Jack on the lips before moving into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

=In the coffee shop=

"Hey Owen! You around"

"Ianto? What are you doing in here" He took in what his younger brother was wearing" And dressed like that?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and mock glared at Jack

"This idiot put me up to it" Jack let out a sound of protestation but no one listened

"Never seen you look so …" Jack interrupted

"Hot, sexy . . . edible" Ianto just rolled his eyes, again.

"No emo" both Jack and Ianto's jaws dropped.

"Hey! I do not"

"Sorry bro but you do" Jack appraised Ianto

"You do actually" He cowed away from the death glare that threatened to send him to the pearly gates in an instant "Ok ok I take it back"

"Good, because despite my git of a brother I do no look emo"

"Sure you don't" Owen cringed from another of Ianto's death glares. They should really use him as an inquisitor or something "Anyway where are you two off to this fine morning"

"Ice skating" Owen's eyebrows shot up

"Really, the rinks open?"  
"No but it will be for us" Ianto turned to look at Jack.

"What?"

"I've got a friend who owes me a favour down at the rink I called him while you were brushing your teeth"

"Oh"

"Riiiiiight, well can I get you a coffee or anything"

"I'll get it Owen I don't trust you with Silvia"

"Silvia?"  
"The coffee machine" Ianto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world of coffee making, sexual innuendoes and general awesomeness

"Ok then, if you say so"

Ianto swung around the counter and started making his world (well not quite but it should be) famous coffee.

"Usual Jack?"  
"Yeah, please"

The pair grabbed their respective drinks, yelled a goodbye to Owen and strolled towards the ice skating rink.

"So have you ever ice skated before?"  
"Yeah every winter Mam and Tad would take us up to a frozen lake and we'd ice skate for hours. What about you?"  
"Grey and I used to go when it was pitch black, then we would sneak out and go skating down the river that used to flow through the end of our garden. All our next door neighbours did the same. We had huge ice skating expeditions down the river with snacks and thermoses of hot chocolate. We'd sneak back in at like half past two and we had a torch system that we would flash to let everyone know we'd gotten in safely and that our parents hadn't found out what we'd done. It was amazing then Tiffany's parents caught her and told all our parents who told us off and banned our little trips" Jacks eyes were reliving the past as he told Ianto his story. Ianto smiled as well just because when Jack was happy he was too.

Jack shook his head to clear it and pointed to the building they were walking past.

"Look we're here" Ianto turned to discover they were in fact walking along the length of the rink.

The pair back tracked and walked through the door.

"Jack!" An average height brown haired teen stared in astonishment at Jack.

"Hey John" John looked over at Ianto

"And who is this sweet piece of eye-candy?" Ianto ground his teeth

"Ianto this is John Hart, John this is Ianto" John's eyes gained a predatory gleam. Jack noticed this and growled softly in the back of his throat.

"Hands off" He pulled Ianto tighter against his side "Mine" Ianto was torn between yelling at John and punching his lights out. he decided to do neither. Instead he wrapped his arm possessively around Jack's waist and shot John (another) death glare.

"Ok ok I get it. I'll leave the happy couple alone. Sheesh people are so monogamous these days"

"Just show us the way, John"

'Hey I had to pull a lot of strings to do this the least you could do would be to show a little gratitude"

"We are humbled by your generosity, John. Now, please, show us the way"  
(You hear the sarcasm, fell it)

"Your welcome" With a flourish he pointed them in the direction of the ice. "Right this way if you please, gentleman and eye candy"

"My name is Ianto. Use it" John grinned in what could only be called a sexually harassing way

"But Eye candy suits you so much better, _Ianto_" Both Ianto and Jack growled at John, who held his hands up in defence.

"Down, boys, down"

"Just show us the way" was forced out between forced teeth

"Anything for you, Eye candy" Ianto glared but John just laughed it off.

"I didn't know that you knew such gits Jack"  
"neither did I"

"Woah whose PMSing worse than a girl"

Jack and Ianto just ignored John as they saw that they were had reached the skate racks. they both moved forward and grabbed their skates. They sat down beside each other and efficiently laced themselves in.

'Thank you, John we won't need you anymore"

"Whatever" John made an about turn and walked back down the hall mumbling to him self.

"Glad we're rod of him"

"Yep"

"You ready for this"

"Yep" Jack looked at Ianto who was wearing the same frown as earlier that morning.  
"You alright there?"

"Just trying to convince myself homicide is wrong but in this case it's more pesticide thus a good thing. Ugh. Where's a gun?"

Jack laughed at the resigned expression on Ianto's face.

"Come on lets get on the ice I can't wait any more"

Author's Note: Please review they make my life worth living. So go on make my day (Dirty Harry and our very own Ianto Jones people) press that little green review button. Look at it, it looks so lonesome and the only way to cure its loneliness is to review. Have you gotten the hint already?

Please and thank you

Sci-fi


	9. Let's Get Outta Here

Coffee Shop Chronicles

Chapter: 9

Pairings: Jack and Ianto

Summary: Starts with ice skating. Ends with an annoyed movie ticket collector.

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, Subway, Sprite, Coke or any associated yummyness.

Authors Note: Woah. I actually got it up today. That's amazing, for me anyway.

Read, Review, Enjoy

Cheers

Sci-fi

"Look at me fly. WEEEEEEEE"

"Jack be care…"

*Crash*

"Ful" Ianto sighed as he skated over to the fallen Jack. Jack held out his hand and Ianto pulled him up, automatically hugging Jack to his chest.

"You alright?" A soft whimper escaped Jacks pouting lips

"No" Ianto pulled back to examine Jack's face. He gently ran his fingers over the bruised cheek and chin. Jack sighed and pressed his cheek into Ianto's palm

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"Yes" Ianto kept his eyes on Jack as he leaned forward

"Well isn't this adorable?" Both Ianto and Jack's heads snapped around to glare at John "Oh by all means please, continue I was quite enjoying myself"

Jack turned his gaze back on Ianto who continued to glare at John.

"Hey "Ianto turned his glare away from John and let all the anger melt of his eyes before he met Jack's

"Yeah"

"I'm huuungry" Ianto rolled his eyes and started to skate over to the bench still keeping his hold on Jack's hand. Jack let himself be towed by Ianto instead of attempting to skate lest he fall. Again.

"Mush donkey mush!"

"I'm not a donkey Jack the only ass around here is John"

"Hey!" Both Jack and Ianto ignored John's cry of protest. Instead they bent down and started to untie the laces of their skates.

"So where do you feel like going for lunch?" A look of intense concentration fell on Jacks face. Ianto waited patiently despite already knowing Jacks answer.

"Subway!"

"Of course you do" A frown creased Jack's brow

"Then why'd you ask?" Ianto grinned

"Because it's nice to give you the option"

"Oh" They walked past John who reached out a dirty perverted hand and groped the property of one Ianto Jones. Within seconds John was pinned against the cold blue concrete wall behind him with Ianto's hand around his throat and his fist pulled back ready to strike.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again. You don't have the right" John rolled his eyes looking completely relaxed even though Ianto could have crushed the life out of him with the flick of his wrist

"Said with such passion. One might think you have feeling towards me, Eye candy" A look of disgust crossed Ianto's face as his arm tensed ready to be released at a seconds notice

"The only _feelings_ I will ever feel for you are hate and disgust"

"As if, Ianto. You know what happened as well as I do. Don't pretend you don't remember" Ianto's lip pulled back in a sneer.

"Luckily for me I have a way of erasing painful memories from my mind"

"So you agree that it did happen" Ianto growled and the fist inched closed

"It only happened once because you got me drunk out of my mind and took advantage of that" Ianto was getting angrier and the last part of his sentence was little more than spat out.

"You know you liked it" Fist met face and blood flowed. John crumpled to the floor holding his nose and blood gushing out from between his fingers. Ianto spun around and hauled Jack down the corridor.

Jack followed limply after Ianto as he stormed down the street. After two and a bit blocks Ianto began to slow as his anger ebbed. Jack caught up and Ianto grinned over at him sheepishly. They walked silently for a while leaving them each to their own thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"When I've calmed down a bit"

"Sure" They continued in silence.

Jack reached out and brushed Ianto's hand with his own. Ianto grinned and interlaced their fingers.

Soon the white glowing sign of Subway entered their sight. As they got closer Jack started to vibrate. There was no other way to describe it really; he was bouncing so fast in excitement that he appeared to be blurred around the edges.

He tugged on Ianto's hand so that he was pulling Ianto behind him in his desperation to get the Subway deli.

"Jack its not going to go anywhere" Without breaking stride or turning around Jack spoke

"I know I know but I'm dying from hunger on the inside" Then they arrived

"YAY SUBWAY" The poor sandwich maker cowered away from the exuberant teen in front of her. Another head poked out of the doorway

"It's ok Kelly this guy's a regular. He really loves Subway" Jack bounded over to the counter.

"Double meat chicken teriyaki no veges on a six inch white please Mike" Mike assembled the sandwich and had it wrapped in seconds.

"Here you go Jack and what about you Ianto?"  
"The same as Jack but with the works thanks" Mike made the same sandwich again

"Two medium drinks?"  
"You know it"

"12.50 thanks" Ianto handed over the cash and joined Jack who was happily munching on his vege free sub.

"Why don't you ever get salad?" Jack swallowed his enormous mouthful before speaking

"Because salads are the death of all good tasting meat and they will kill us all when they figure out how to grow legs and read compasses"

"O. . . K"

Jack returned to stuffing his face with chicken teriyaki goodness. Ianto followed suit but with a little more grace. But within two minutes both teens had finished eating and were contentedly sucking on Sprite and Coke respectively.

"So are you calmed down yet" Ianto set his drink down and sighed as he knew what was coming.

"Yeah. Fire at will"

"How do you know John?"  
"After Mam and Tad died for a while I went crazy. Not going to school, drinking all night long, hardly ever going home, Owen tried to talk to me but I'd just yell and leave. One night after a really bad fight I went out and was on my way to getting well and truly trashed when John came over sand started chatting me up, buying me too many drinks and all that. I didn't know what I was doing and he took advantage of that. The morning after I woke up and realised what I'd done. I think it scared me off ever doing stuff like that again. I went back to Owen and Katie and apologised for what I'd done. They welcomed me back with open arms, like I was the prodigal son. More than I deserved. I went back to school, got my grades up, my friends back, and I started running a lot. Whenever I couldn't cope I went for a run. One day Coach noticed me running and asked me to join the track team I did and. . . Yeah that's how I know John I guess"

The silence stretched between them like a gapping chasm.

"Say something" Ianto said as the silence started to make him panic

"What do you want me to say?"  
"Anything"

"Ok. What do you call an online cooking utensil?" Jack's face was perfectly serious and it took Ianto a few moments to reply

"I have no idea"

"An ewok" They looked at each other and Ianto saw the understanding in Jack eyes. They broke into roars of laughter. It took them almost 5 minutes to calm down. They sat up wiping tears from their eyes. Ianto rubbed his sides trying to ease the laughing stitch.

"That wasn't what I expected you say" Jacks eyes turned serious again and the humour melted away faster than cheese under boiling water. (**AN**: Try it)

"What did you expect me to say?"  
"Anything but that" Jack ran his hand through his hair frustratedly

"I don't think it matters. We've all made mistakes. Yours just happened to be with John, and it was mostly his fault anyway. I know you don't care about him and that you love me. That's all I need to know"

"You don't think it matters?" Ianto said incredulously  
"No"

"Woah" Ianto was silent again under Jack's watchful gaze.

"So"

"So"

"Movie?"

"Sure"

"See you, Mike"

"Bye guys" The pair left the deli hand in hand both thinking about what had been said. A thought struck Jack.

"Hey, you know last on Friday night"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember the game of 21?"

"Mostly, why?"  
"Who else did Tosh sleep with?"  
"Oh, John, as in Rose's John"

"Really?" Jack eyebrows shot half way up his forehead

"Yeah, they dated for about 8 months before Rose transferred from London"  
"No way" If Jacks eyebrow went any higher up is forehead they may have had to be surgically removed from his hairline.

"Way"

"The things you find out about people"

"Yeah"

They continued for a block in relative silence before another thought struck Jack

"How did your group evolve?" Ianto looked thoughtful.  
"Well Tosh and I went to the same kindy and then primary. Martha and Chris went there too. Stephanie, John, Tom and Oliver all came at the start of high school and then you joined at the start of the year. Back in primary there was another guy called Rhys but he left when he went to a different high school. I think that's everyone"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious, there was so much that I missed out on with you guys. Like I don't know any of your firsts. I missed first crush. First girlfriend, first boyfriend, first kiss. I don't know any of them."

"Ok first crush was a girl called Lisa that was in year 10, she was first girlfriend and crush. Tosh was first kiss. I was dared, end of story. You're my first boyfriend. First crush was one of the teachers at school; you know the one who every boy had a crush on. Her name was Miss Jenks. She was Irish and gorgeous, but don't worry she's got nothing on you" He looked at Jack who was almost floating along the street due to his inflated ego "And from the looks of it you enjoy that news immensely"

"I sure do"

"Well what about you I don't know any of your firsts either"

"First crush was the girl who played football with us Emily I think her name was. First Girlfriend was Tiffany I think, she was also first snog which tipped me off to the fact I kind of liked guys more. You were my first boyfriend too."

"Oh that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside"

"I know right" They walked slowly up to the ticket desk of the theatre. The person standing there eyed them with mistrust.

"Hell can I help you?" Her tone didn't exactly make them feel welcome.

"Yeah can I have two tickets to . . ." He turned to face Ianto "what do you want to see"

"Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah. Two tickets to Harry Potter please"

"Sure that'll be 15 quid please" Jack handed over the money and she handed over the tickets before practically glaring at them. As they walked over to the popcorn stand jack whispered to Ianto

"What's her problem?"

"Remember the last time we went to the movies"

"Yeah"

"Remember whet you did" A grin grew on Jack's face

'Oh yeah, I remember"  
"So you remember what happened after what you did"

"Oh . . . yeah we got kicked out"

"Because . . . "Ianto prompted

"Because we were making inappropriate noises"

"No _you_ were making inappropriate noises and disturbing the other patrons. She was the one who kicked us out. No doubt wondering if she'll have to kick us out again"

"Oh, that makes sense I guess"

"Indeed"

"Ah! We've only got five minutes to get in"

The pair quickly paid for their popcorn and drinks and threw themselves into their seats just as the movie started

=An hour and a half later=

"I can't believe you got us kicked out again"


	10. Supermarket Shopping

Coffee Shop Chronicles

Chapter: *Counts the other chapters* 10

Summary: Jack gets on a sugar high, Ianto gets pissed … off, they both get fluffy handcuffed to their bed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing NOTHING. Woe says I.

Authors Note: Gah I'm sorry this took so long oh faithful readers…What the hell do you mean gah isn't a word? IT IS SO. I'm going to go over there *points* and vent my frustration on my beanbag. Excuse me.

"So what're we going to do now?"  
"Well I need to go to the supermarket. You ate all the good food"

"Ok, wait, don't we have to go to Mom's for dinner?"  
"Yeah, we do, you also need to do your invites"

"That should kill like a whole day"

"Jack, it'll take you less than 5 minutes if you actually stopped complaining about having to do them"

"But I have other more important stuff I need to be doing"

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah"

"Like what exactly?"  
"Well, you for starters"

"…"

"Your death glare wounds me and burns my soul"

"…"

"Oh come on you can't actually be giving me the silent treatment"

"…"

"Ianto"

"…"

"Yaaantoooooooe"

"…"

"Yani"

"…"

"Fine, I'll fight silence with silence"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"GAH! I can't take the silence anymore" Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's … Jackness

"Well that plan of attack lasted all of 5 seconds" Jack punched Ianto lightly in the shoulder

"Shut up"

"You sure you want me to do that?"  
"NOOOOO I NEED TO HEAR YOUR DEEP BEAUTIFUL WELSH VOWELS TO BE ALIVE!" Ianto clamped his hand down on Jack's mouth to try and stop all the other people on the street staring at them. His eyes widened and he ripped his hand away from Jack's mouth only seconds later.

"UGH! Jack, that's disgusting" Jack grinned

"That's what I'm here for" Ianto scowled at Jack and wiped his hand on his jeans.

"You just lost your chocolate raison ration for this week" Jack's face fell and tears began to well up in his eyes

"No…chocolate…raisons?" The tears started to roll down his cheeks and fall to the cold concrete below. Ianto gathered Jack up in his arms and rocked him gently side to side.

"It's ok, Jack. I was just joking I would never take away your chocolate raisons"

Jack sniffled into Ianto's shoulder

"You mean that?" Ianto met Jack's turbulent blue puppy eyes

"Of course I do" Jack grinned and the last tears were wiped away. He grabbed Ianto's hand and started towing him towards the supermarket. Ianto let himself be pulled along, still in shock from Jack's sudden mood swings. How anyone could be happy, sad, and then happy again in such a short space of time was beyond him.

"Yay we're here!" Ianto looked up to discover that they were in fact at the supermarket. A series of loud bangs from the trolley park told him Jack had once again tried and failed to use the trolley as a means of transportation (**A.N.**: You know when you lean over the handle and fly along and go WEEEEEE)

"You alright, Jack?" He didn't bother turning around, he knew from previous experience that Jack would be in a somewhat uncomfortable position

"Yep I'm good"

=A few bangs, one crash, a sore Jack, and a trolley later=

"So what do we need?"

"Pop corn, chocolate raisons, coffee chocolate, coffee, chocolate, bread, ice cream, potatoes and steak" Ianto looked over at Jack, who was walking along beside the trolley after having it firmly removed from his possession when he finally made it out of the trolley park.

"Is there anything that we actually need on that list?"  
"Pop corn, chocolate raisons, coffee chocolate, coffee, chocolate, bread, ice cream, potatoes, and what was the other thing?"  
"Steak"

"And Steak"

"Yeah how about we get the bread, Steak and potatoes and then we think about the other things after that hmm?"

"Sounds like a plan, Yan. Hahaha that rhymed lolation" Ianto thought for a minute

"Jack, what did you have to drink at the movies?"  
"Sprite, why for do you ask this question?" A look of horror washed over Ianto's face

"You didn't? You can't have"

"I did, I did have teh Sprite"

"Oh God, no. Why me God? Why have you forsaken me so?" Jack looked questioningly over at his boyfriend who was lamenting his grief to the supermarket ceiling.

"What's wrong Yani?" Ianto turned to look at Jack like he was missing the most obvious thing in Obvious Land with lots of joyful little obvious children with their obvious parents having to tell them not to do the most obvious dangerous things and the like. Obviously.

"Jack, what is in Sprite?"

"Sugar and watery stuff and bubbles"

"What happens to you when you have sugar?"

"I go on a sugar induced high that lasts for hours?"  
"Ding ding ding we have our winner ladies and gentlemen"  
"What?"  
"Jack, you go on a sugar high. A sugar high, Jack" A look of comprehension replaced the confusion.

"Ohhh that makes a whole lot of sense"

"Oh My God we have to get you out of here. Quick we need to get Steak, bread and potatoes"

"We should split up" Jack turned and started to run but Ianto shot an arm out and grabbed Jack before he could run away

"No way, you stay where I can reach you" Ianto pulled Jack towards the bread isle, Steak shelf and vegetable section all in quick succession. He then towed him through the check out and out through the doors to freedom. Only when they were outside in the street, where Jack couldn't do that much harm, did Ianto breath easily.

"So back home methinks"

"So you've progressed to the Shakespearean English part of your high have you?"  
"Indeed I have good Sir. Hath thou been thoroughly entertained by our experiences today?"  
"Yeah, Jack, just stick to normal English. Shakespeare isn't really working out for you"  
"By the by, how dare you insult me, I challenge you to a duel" Ianto heaved a long suffering sigh and kept walking

"You can duel me when we get home Jack"

"No, I demand retribution immediately"

"Not in the street Jack. Besides do you not want more sprite?" Jack perked up and looked around excitedly for the promised sprite.

"Sprite me wants it"

"You can have it when we get home"

"Then let's get home already"

"We've only got this block to go"

Jack marched away picking up his pace, in doing so he nearly missed the forms walking towards them

"Hey, Jack"

"Sorry Tosh. Busy. Sprite. Home. Now. Need"

Tosh watched as Jack nearly ran down the street from whence they came. Ianto joined them and they looked at each other and sighed

"He had sprite"  
"I can tell"  
"I have to go and stop him getting into the stuff at home. See you tomorrow, yeah?"  
"Yeah, see you"

Tosh and Chris watched Ianto walk down the pavement.

"You have some really weird friend you know that?"  
"Yep, but we love them anyway"  
"We do indeed"

=Ianto and Jacks Apartment=

"Where is teh sprite? I haz not finded it. I needs the sprite!"  
"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Jack looked over his shoulder from his position on his hands and knees digging around in one of the cupboards

"I iz trying to finds teh sprite!"  
"Are you speaking…lolcatz?"

"Meybe" Ianto hung his head before grinning at Jack. Jack still had the sense to cringe away from that smile; he just didn't know why he did so.

"Jack, come with me"

=One bed and 4 pairs of fluffy handcuffs later=

Ianto looked down at his handy worked and smiled

"Are you comfy there?" Jack glared up from the bed to which he was chained to with fluffy handcuffs in only his boxers. Stupid, gorgeous, scheming, delectable, to smart for his own good, boyfriend

"No" Jack tried pouting

"Pouting isn't going to work, Jack"

"WHY FOR WILL IT NOT WORK!!!"

"Because you've used it so many times I've grown immune to it" Ianto stated smugly. Jack growled and refused to meet Ianto's eyes. Ianto walked around and sat next to Jack. Jack still wouldn't meet his gaze, so he started to stroke Jack's arm. Jack just shivered but still didn't meet his gaze. Ianto's hand moved across to tilt Jack's chin up, essentially forcing Jack to meet his gaze.

"Jack, I'll let you up when you've calmed down" He pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's forehead and went to clean up the wreckage that was his kitchen.

Jack tried to pass the time by attempting to calm down. He counted the seconds but he lost count after second number 10,461. So he tried to feel and see if the sugar was leaving his system yet. He waited.

Ianto tidied up his kitchen, then the lounge, and the dining table. He tidied up his shelves, separating the DVD's from the Games. The Playstation games form the Wii, The Xbox from the Playstation. When he finished he sat and waited.

"Can I come out now?" Ianto moved over to his bedroom and opened the door

"Depends on if your not all sugar highy" Jack glared

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes you are ready to be let go"

"My arms have gone numb, Ianto. NUMB!" Ianto undid Jacks foot cuffs first then he moved up to undo Jacks hands.

Jack watched and the second he felt his hands be released he got Ianto in a death grip and reversed their positions so Ianto was pinned to the bed.

"Jack. What the hell?" Jack looked down

"Payback" There was a small click from the headboard. The pair looked up to see Ianto's right hand cuffed to the bed

"You wouldn't dare" A feral grin grew on Jacks face

"Oh wouldn't I?" Another click and Ianto's other hand was cuffed to the bed

"Jack" Jack just ignored Ianto's warning tone and cuffed each of Ianto's feet to the bed. Ianto quirked an eyebrow

"You do realise that I'm still dressed?"  
"Yes" Confusion clouded Ianto's face before it cleared a few moments later

"No" He breathed, Jack just grinned

"Yes"

"You can't"

"Yes, I can, just watch me"

Author's Note: What will Jack do? How will Ianto escape? Will they get revenge on each other? Tune into Coffee Shop Chronicles this Sunday to find out!


	11. Lazy Days

**Coffee Shop Chronicles**

**Chapter: Eleven if memory serves me correctly**

**Pairing: Our favourite duo as teens**

**Disclaimer: I tried to buy Torchwood. An d look what happened Ianto dies, Jack runs away and Gwen got pregnant with an actual child WTF, RTD?**

**Author's Note: Heh, yeeeeeaahhh. I'M BACK! Well I didn't actually go anywhere I just got caught up with school stuff and then work and then Kingdom Hearts fan fic and the glee fan fic, but I'm back. Now, I know this is short and I'm sorry but idk I just fail I guess. Anyway, plz review. I SHALL LUFS YOU FOUREVAH!**

**FO SHIZZLE!**

**Enjoy**

**Sci-fi**

"**Jack, I swear to what ever deity is up there if you do not let me up this second I will cause you pain to the point which you have never felt. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**

**Jack looked up from his book as if his boyfriend had not just yelled at him with enough volume to wake up the lovey couple downstairs.**

"**Oh, I understand, Ianto. I just think that this is far more entertaining than any threats that you throw at me. I think I'll risk it this time"**

**Ianto glared with the might of a thousand suns or however one measures the might of an angry Welshman's death glare that promised pain and suffering. A gaze that could petrify small children and medium sized animals.**

"**Jack" The word was clipped. A sure indication of Ianto's fury. A wrath unleashed.**

"…"

"**You can't ignore me forever, Jack."**

"…"

"**If you let me up now I promise that I won't make you sleep on the couch or anything."**

"…"

"**Jack, if you don't let me up I will have Tosh post those photos of you at her New Year's party on Facebook"**

"…"

"**Tosh is friends with your Mum, Jack. I wonder what she would …"**

**Jack leapt up from his chair and was across the room undoing the pink fluffy handcuffs in seconds.**

**He looked at Ianto with wounded eyes. **

"**You told me you got rid of those pictures" Ianto sat up rubbing his wrists in an attempt to ease the aching sensation of being tied up by a still slightly sugar high Jack.**

"**Yeah, well, I need some form of blackmail to get me out of situations such as these, don't I?"**

**=One fed Jack, a pot of mashed potatoes and the remains of the coffee chocolate Ianto found behind the butter in the fridge that probably needs a clean out actually=**

"**So all is forgiven?" Jack looked up at Ianto with pleading eyes and his trademark puppy dog pout.**

**Ianto sighed and looked over at his boyfriend whom he truly did love despite all the fights, the sugar highs, the waking at random hours of the morning that should not be mentioned in polite conversation and the times when he was woken at random hours of the morning with Jack curled against his chest, eyes squeezed shut in the middle of a nightmare that not even Ianto could wake him from and the feeling of helplessness that sat in his chest during those times.**

"**Yeah, cariad. All is forgiven."**

**Jack smiled softly.**

**Ianto smiled back.**

"**You know I love you, don't you, Yan?""Of course I do, you know I love you, too?"**

"**Sure do and I wouldn't change that for the world"**

**Jack held out his hand to Ianto. Ianto grabbed it in his own and pulled Jack over to him. The familiar comforting weight of Jack pressed against his side and the warmth that radiated from him brought a soft smile to Ianto's lips as he rested the side of his heads against Jacks and continued to watch tv.**


End file.
